Empire of REG
by MorsPerNoctem
Summary: REG. The three confusing sets of gods. When the current emperor of Greek-Egypt, Percy Jackson, and a centurion of the fourth cohort, William Maximus Pace, collide, a prophecy is out. This prophecy could be the ending to the Greeks having dominance over the others. Who knows? Read on for an amazing story waiting to unfold. Please R&R, this is my 1st story, I need feedback. Thanks!
1. How my life works, bear with me

Meeting a rapist can't be fun, can it? Well, when you are me, sure it is. You might be asking yourself, what kind of fun is that? I'll show you.

"Oh, come on! This will be amazing!" My good friend Jax exclaimed. "London seems dull. What good is this place?" I asked him.

Roman school trips usually end in lots of fighting. No, it isn't deathly boring drama fights like on TV, it's full on sword to whatever a monster decides to show up with. Of course, our destination was some old musty museum. We would always look at the ancient Greek and Roman section. It gave me the creeps, because you would know the statues you looked at were real.

Well, I would know, you wouldn't. Your a normal dude, or girl chilling around reading this. Fun? For you. Why would you read this? Because your no demigod. You don't have buisness walking around slapping monsters with a stick. You know it's not real. You've probably checked the places that are demigod relics. Of course they aren't real. In your universe. Alternate Universe, sucka!

Now, what you're asking yourself is 'How do monsters exist, then?'. Boom. Universe two. I heard a special someone say that there is only one universe, and monsters and mortals live in it. Nope! Mortals in U1, Monsters and Gods in U2. Demigods? U1 and U2. Fun! We see both at once, though. So in U1, we can still see things from U2. Confusing? Just... go with it. Once we interact with something from U2, it pulls us into U2. U2 is the same as U1, but no mortals. So, for instance, I'm looking at you know through a mortal. (Power of Moneta's children.) Boom, now I'm in U2, and I can't see you. The mortal I was just in isn't there either, even though poofed into U2 while still in the body. You should understand now. Haha, first time they told me, I desk flipped. Nobody wants to take a test on Universes.

Well, except for you mortal Astronomy geeks. Ok, now you mythology nerds have probably guessed who Moneta is. Being Roman, I don't pay much attention to greek gods, because greeks suck. No offence, geeks.

Moneta is Mnemosyne, goddess of memory. I call her Mnemosyne more often, because she is the more recognized version of... herself? So just get this in your mind, I'm roman, so are my friends. Well, it's complicated. But, anyway, Roman. remember that. I might not be as disciplined as other romans, mostly because I enjoy laughing. That mostly remains true, even for Mars' son, Jax.

The one buzzkill we socialize with would be Marty. We call him Martyrdom, because when some people think they killed him, he explodes, in turn killing them. Fun! Don't worry, no harm has been done to Marty in the making of this paragraph.

Titan War? Pfff, so two years ago. I came to Camp Jupiter after Percy Jackson had left. Some angry romans, huh? I'm pretty sure that one dude wrote something about Percy's stories. I don't know much about that, so don't ask me.

I would like to meet them, but they seem... popular. Really popular. Every fangirl who turns about to be a demigod (Not many), wants Annabeth to turn into an evil bitch and break up with Percy so they can date him. Not going to happen, sorry Mary Sue. Ok, I'll admit this. I read the books. There, now lets get started on my friends...

I'll give you the short story. Jax: Son of Mars, he does most of the dirty work. You would expect a son of Mars to be serious and disciplined... Phillip: Son of Bellona. He tries to joke around with us, but Reyna put some serious restrictions on him, being his sister. Marty: Son of Bacchus. No comment. Next, Maggie: Daughter of Venus. Annoying and clingy. Phillip thinks otherwise, if you know what I mean... Audrey: Daughter of Apollo. It's kind of a treat when she hangs out with us, because she is a social sunbeam. Haha! Pun! Usually, It's just Jax and I, and he always tries to claim superiority, because his father is one of the twelve. I usually call BS and make him forget about it. Literally.

I've got to say, reading over this is pretty boring, well, because I know all of these things. Maybe since you don't you'll keep reading.

I'm going to to speed this up by spurting random facts you should probably know. I'm thirteen, and my birthday is May 13, 1999. Jax is 14, and his birthday was yesterday. (January 17, 1999.) I joined Camp Jupiter on December 21, 2011. Jax the same. We've been friends since I moved to California in 2004. Jax is about 5'8, weighing in at 117 pounds. He has brown hair and a normal body build. Surprising given how strong he is.

Me... 5'3, 102 pounds. Dirty blonde hair and I'm pretty normal everywhere around. Finally, we are done with that. There is still so much more, but I guess I'm boring you pretty badly.

Excuse my writing, but I left school in 6th grade to be trained at the Wolf House. Seven months after that, I found my way to CJ. (Camp Jupiter, as we call it.) Now, in this part, Jax and I are in London with Audrey 'celebrating' Jax's birthday. AKA visiting a bunch of old musty museums filled with even older artifacts from Greece and Rome.

Hey, at least it wasn't his request. If it was, I would've knocked him cold right on the spot. Audrey would be coming to 'cheer' us up, also known as make out with Jax in the Janitor's closet in the museums. They have a thing, but not an official thing. Screw this! On to the story.

"This place? Are you kidding me?" I whined. The place literally looked like my great-grandma's house. Twenty years after she died. It didn't even resemble a museum. It was basically a wooden shack with lots of space. The windows weren't shattered (a miracle) yet, but there was no door. It was a cafe brown color and had a hole in the roof. There were probably more, but from where I was standing and based off how tall I was, I couldn't see any extra holes. Not that I wanted to see them.

"Yea. I like the old feeling to it. I could snuggle up by a fireplace in this place." Audrey said, with a generic smile while rubbing her arms. Jax mumbled something about burning it down. "You first, Jax, your trip!" I exclaimed, my words dripping in sarcasm. "Mmmhmmm." Jax whipped out his very bright totally-won't-give-away-your-position flashlight. "So much for the stealthy entrance." I mumbled.

"Butthurt." Audrey flipped her black hair back. One thing everyone has noticed being around Audrey, is that you WILL like her. It is almost impossible to not like her. One day, you will wake up thinking that you want to marry her. Get over it.

We trudged inside, weapons drawn. Except for me, I don't normally carry a weapon. I've got no skill with a blade of any kind, or a bow. Reyna just gave me a stick, and on each end is a cap of Imperial Gold that fits right over the stick. They don't come off, thankfully.

It made me feel like Harry Potter, but I didn't mind. "Crap, I left my stick at the hotel." I rummaged through my pack, only finding a water bottle, some nectar and ambrosia and... my stick. Darn. It was there. "Nevermind." I muttered. Now, trust me here. The lights in the museum weren't on, so we figured it would be ok to go in armed.

Can someone say, monster attraction? I know I can. Just don't ask me to say it in another language. I heard static, and all of the lights turned on. This was no log cabin. It was long. Probably only 40 meters wide, but probably 150 meters long.

"Wuh? This is Egyptian. Screw that crap, man." Jax sighed. "Jax, we have to learn about their culture. The war is raging on, and I'm not talking about the Giant War." Audrey said in a calm tone. I've been trying to avoid talking about this, but it's inevitable.

Us Romans are at two wars. While we were marching to Camp Half-Blood, we met a rowdy bunch of Egyptians. They claimed they had no relation to their gods, but their ancestors were pharaohs. They do weird magic, and they beat us back to Missouri. We lost about 30 soldiers.

The only reason we aren't there, is so we can learn about how to beat them. Specifically me. I remember a lot, being a child of Moneta.

"Drop the weapons, put your hands on your head." A voice said. I attacked the guys mind. There was no competition, the guy dropped to his knees, clutching his head. "ARRAGH!" He screamed in agony. The downside was, the more I hurt him, the more I hurt myself.

Dark spots appeared in my eyes, I let go of him mentally. "Carter?!" I heard people's feet scrambling around. I decided to finish this guy for awhile. I searched his mind, and before I could do anything, I blacked out by my own powers. Trust me, I'm not powerful, I can just cause some real good migraines. I forgot one major thing to tell you guys. You've probably been reading this, and you haven't thought about it.

That would be my name, William Maximus Pace. I just go by Will. Nice and simple.

"Um, what should we do with them?" They had been going on like this for awhile. We definitely were not in the cabin anymore. "Let my penguins get 'em!" One exclaimed. "Felix, that's not an option." A girl said. "Should be." Felix muttered, footsteps going away. "We have to be certain they are from where we think." The girl said. "Yup, I'm from there." I mumbled. I opened my eyes, and I almost screamed.

The place I was in was very big. I was laying on a couch, in being stared at by some people. The room was well decorated. There was a nice fireplace that was openly burning, some penguins...? and a huge statue in one corner. The hardwood floors flowed through the room, with only one oriental rug underneath the couch I was on. Next to me, there were a few occupied chairs and couches, the people sitting in them all looking at me.

There was one very muscular african american who looked like he was going to beat the living crap out of me. I also saw a girl, probably a year or two older than me, another african american about three years older than me and some other kids staring at me from farther away.

I couldn't see clearly, my eyes burning like a wildfire. My head still hurt from my fiasco, when was it? Last night? I looked towards a window, and saw it was still very bright. Yup, last night. Dark spots started appearing all in my eyes, and I blacked out again.

They shook me awake, only 20 minutes later. I would have cared more about the situation, but I felt half dead. I couldn't think straight, but this time, I was fine. "Who wuhuh?" I flew up, looking around for Jax. He was nowhere to be seen. Too late I realized that I was being attacked.

I turned to my left, and saw the African American guy knock me over. I tried to attack his mind, but it got sent straight back to me. My brain hurt, and I stopped attacking when I realized it was harming me. "Who ARE you?" I asked, holding my head. He was no normal mortal. It was like the blockouts I would get when trying to read a god's mind. (Not a lot, they can tell when you do it.) "Your a god!" I exclaimed. All I got for an answer was a kick to the chest.

Pain spread through me like poison. He was getting ready to kill me. "Stop! I'll... I.. I'll kill your friends!" I threatened. I knew I couldn't, but it was worth a shot. He obviously didn't believe me, and advanced towards me. I looked around, seeing the girl from earlier. She was easy to attack, no goddess in her.

She screamed. Loud. That caught everyone's attention. I clenched my fist to show that I was the one doing the pain. The guy stopped, and turned towards the girl. I had no combat skill, so I just slowly backed away, not doing damage anymore. The crowd of Egyptians were standing around her, and I was no longer the main attraction in that sick circus. "Sadie? Tell me you're alright!" One guy asked. "Yea, I'm fine, Carter." She replied as she rose to her feet, and turned towards me.

"Who are you? Where do you come from? You're not Greek, that much can be said." She yelled, even though I was only fifteen feet away. It seemed as if there was an invisible boundary, keeping them from moving towards me. "I'm no Greek. I'm Roman. We are very different." I explained, pulling up the sleeve of my Camp Jupiter shirt, showing the two marks for my years there, and a brain. Well, of course there was SPQR on it, every romans tattoo has it.

"I'm from Camp Jupiter. Two lines showing two years of service." I continued. "Do you follow the path of the gods?" Carter asked. "What?" I asked, I wasn't sure what that meant. "Who do you follow? Which god?" he asked again.

"I don't follow a god. My mother is a goddess. Like all greeks or romans. Our parents are gods or goddesses. Mine is Moneta, goddess of memory." I explained. They all touched their head. I smirked. "Hold on, your mother is a goddess? Wouldn't that make you a god?" Felix the penguin guy asked. "No, my father is mortal. It makes me a demi-god." I said. I figured that would be a good time to run, while they were pondering my heritage. I attacked the girl, since she would still be weak to mind attacks, thanks to my last one.


	2. First clash, Pre REG

**I don't own PJO, HOO or KC.**

Information overhaul? After re-reading that last chapter, I realized that I stuffed up too much information in there. Sorry, like I said, I haven't been to school since 6th grade. Well, unless you count this chapter. Just try to hold on while I explain my rollercoaster of a life.

I couldn't have had more of a fail than the Brooklyn House. (That's what Reyna says it's called.) I'll pick up where I left off in the Brooklyn House. I booked it out of there. Kind of. I was worried about where they were keeping Jax and Audrey, but my confusion cleared up later. I envisioned them torturing them with whips making them build huge pyramids for them. I shook that thought out of my head while running straight towards my end.

A balcony. I heard the Egyptians yelling after me, and there was no way I was staying there. I leaped over the small fence that was keeping people from jumping off of the balcony. I would like to say it looked epic, but then I'd be lying.

I was screaming like a girl at the top of my lungs. I didn't realize what a stupid plan it was until I was falling. I do have to say, it was pretty epic that there happened to be a dumpster that was filled with trash bags. I could've sworn that it wasn't there a second earlier. It didn't hurt much when on impact, but I'll say now. Lets not do that again.  
I swung my leg over the side of the dumpster, and thought to myself about how gross this was. I landed less than perfectly, rolling to take the fall. That was no small dumpster, about from the edge to the ground, maybe seven feet.

I'll have to thank the god of spontaneous dumpsters later. It was cold and rainy outside. I reached for my pack, but then realized the Egyptians still had it. I shook it off, the most valuable thing I had in there was my stick. I ran from the alley I was in, and took a left.

It was very wet, and this definitely wasn't the rain. The streets were flooded, and the skies were dark as night. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck. I ran upstream, counting on the fact that I could find what was causing the flooding up there. After running for two blocks, the streets started to clear up. Now it was just rain. I could see clearly, and what I saw almost made me faint.

Assembled in front of me was the Twelfth Legion. I looked for my friends, but I saw none. Thats when I realized it wasn't the Twelfth Legion. The legion stopped, and they all looked at me. You know that feeling of four hundred soldiers staring at you? No, you don't.

I instantly realized that a full legion was a bit much to take down a few kids. A few kids is a bit of an understatement. Before you know it, magical Harry Potter dudes are popping up all over the place. My kidnappers were in the street, at the end of the block. "Seventh Legion! Hold your ground!" One of the praetors yelled at his men. Seventh Legion? I had never heard of it. "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!" I yelled at the praetor, holding up my fist.

It felt like the right thing to do. "Legionare of the Twelfth! Retreat into our ranks!" The first praetor yelled in latin. The magicians were trying to decode it. As quickly as I could, I ran straight towards the legion. When one magician tried to chase after me, I stopped running turned

towards him. I had to show the power of a soldier of the Twelfth. His brain was very strong, but not stronger than mine. I clenched my fist, and opened it up like an explosion. The magician crippled onto the ground. I backpedaled for a few feet then turned and sprinted behind the legion. All I could hear was some chatter between a lead magician and the praetors.

The Seventh had two male praetors, and they looked strong enough to lead a legion to battle. I was so loaded with adrenaline that I hadn't known how much energy I had used in the past few minutes. Well, that took a toll on me. I blacked out, yet again. Really, when did I start blacking out that much? This wasn't a full on blackout, thankfully. I woke in the middle of chaos. Upon opening my eyes, I was surprised at the outcome of the battle so far.

Legio VII was not in good shape. They were being beat back by maybe 27 magicians. I woke up in the middle of a retreat, where the first line was the only line keeping me from the magicians. I scrambled to my feet, and looked around. Shops were burning, no reason why. Glass was scattered around the ground everywhere. The praetor out in front, I figured, was a son of Neptune. That immediately made me disgusted.

Everything I said about wanting to meet Percy Jackson and nice things about him... that was a joke. I hate greeks, all offence included. I personally want to strangle the guy. Well, probably not. I would kill him, as long as he refers to the greeks as his family. The dudes a monster! He puts us in the dust and makes us seem worse than hellhounds!

The things half of us romans would do to him if we got our hands on him... Alright, now we got that cleared up. The praetor was flooding the streets, making it hard to charge at us. When I say flooding, I mean full on flooding. Normally, I would just roll over and hit the snooze button, but not when I'm the middle of World War 3. Not really, but that was what it seemed like. I watched as one legionare crippled to the ground, his flesh smoking off. I looked away, getting up as fast as my muscles allowed.

"Athena!" Was the only noise that was heard. Greeks were pouring out of the alley. The only thing I noticed about them that was special was their undisciplined combat, the way they swung aimlessly. The Egyptians, not knowing if Athena was Roman or Greek, decided to attack their allies, the Greeks, anyways.

Mass confusion was everywhere. The greeks fighting style, unorthodox but efficient, was tearing through us. They found little holes in the legion's format to sneak into and cause lots of destruction. After a few minutes of relentless fighting, the Egyptians realized their allies, and focused their magical destruction on us. I tripped backwards, falling onto one roman's shield. He pushed me up, and I almost fell forward. I started backpedaling like the legion.

The Greek and Egyptians were advancing with surprising speed, shouting bloodthirsty taunts. Out of fear, I screamed and ran towards the legion. One Greek caught up with me. She was a very big, mean looking girl. When I say mean, I mean mean. Haha! Confusing, aren't I? Definitely a daughter of Mars. Or... Ares...? Anyway, I focused on her brain. Specifically her memory. I shuffled through her memories, name: Clarisse La Rue.

I took that from her. The expected tug of the gut came, along with me puking. I was screaming at this point. The more she backed up, the more I panicked. The blade on my throat wasn't helping. I stole more from her, identity, gone. It felt like my body was having a civil war with itself.  
I lost feeling to my arm, then my legs. My eyes weren't functioning.

Pain seared through my body. Shaking uncontrollably, I lost consciousness of myself after the last memory had been purged from her body. The pain was so unbearable, I was almost glad that I went under. Almost. Only if I would have stayed like that, but all good things come with a price, and some more than others. Mine was more like all bad things come with a little prize. I hoped you enjoy my completely f**ked up life so far. You may be enjoying it now, but I wasn't. L8ter h8ters.


	3. Kings and Memories

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying this. Please review and or message me to tell me if you would like to help out my story. Thanks, and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus and or the Kane Chronicles. Enjoy!**

I woke up in a dark, humid room. There was a crack of light coming from a tent entrance that couldn't close all of the way. I waited a few minutes, and then looked around so my eyes would adjust to the darkness. What I saw wasn't promising. It was a tent after all, but in one corner, was a body, slumped over leaning against the pole. It looked like a girl, but from where I was sitting I couldn't be certain. I decided to slide off my table thing, and I noticed there was another guy pacing on the other side of the tent.

His clothes were tattered and torn, and he wore no shoes for some reason. All I saw was the back of his head, and it looked like hell. Some of his hair was missing in clumps, he had a few bald spots, and it wasn't clean at all. His dirty blonde hair was getting decently long, despite the lack of hair all over the place. He looked like a small kid, but his arms said otherwise. He was all strength. I decided to leave him alone.

I was still in my purple SPQR hoodie and jeans, with my shoes on, mind you.

"Um, hello?" I managed to push out. The girl raised her head. She had dark eyes, solid black, like her hair. She was slumped into a ball, her knees against her chest. She almost looked familiar. "What- where are we? What is this?" I continued.

I tried to enter into her mind, but my head started throbbing with unbearable pain. I hadn't thought about my own memory. I hate to make this comparison, but I felt like an MP3 player. I had a certain amount of memory I could use, and my head was already overloading. I had two people's memories, mine, and Clarisse la Rue's.  
Even though I'm a child of Moneta, I have my limits.

I'm not supposed to have two people's identities, and it was bumping one out. Clarisse's memories were pushing my own out of my brain, and causing quite the painful migraine with it. Reyna, and all she is was exiting my head. I held onto that one, figuring it would be important. I discarded my memory of my mortal friends. I hated to do it, but Reyna is VERY important. As the memory left, one huge wave of pain settle into my brain.

I clutched my head, falling to the floor. The pain spread through my body, searing into my arms, legs and chest. I could hear my heartbeat loudly, and it wasn't nice. I screamed, flopping onto the cold ground. The boy walked over to me.

"Uh, are you alright?" He asked. No, of course I wasn't alright, what did it look like? In a haze, a few children, probably about eleven years old, ran inside, dragging me outside. I started seeing things. Not like real things, but hallucinations.

Ghosts partied all around me, trying to hand me cake and party streamers. Demigods- Greek demigods, were playing on a slip n slide that went all of the way down to the lake. Looking back, the tent they put me in was very colorful, bright reds and cool blues cascaded down the side, almost like a liquid. It's fake, I told myself. I knew it was fake. No place of war was this happy.  
I blinked, all of the festiveness of the prison, or camp, melted away. Demigods in partial armor watched me being dragged across the grass, my head hanging like a dead man. I felt like living hell. One kid, who looked surprised enough that the Mythology was real, looked even more surprised when she saw me.

"Oh my... Lord!" She yelped. One of the kids walking with us explained to her what happened, and she almost looked as if she could have decked me right there. I hadn't noticed, but I had my own armored guard, which almost made me happy. It gave me a second to feel awesome that they considered me dangerous, but then I snapped out of it and shut my eyes.

It had felt like forever until we got to the destination. The headaches wouldn't go away, and instinctively, I reached for the nectar and ambrosia that I kept in my pack. The Egyptians still had it. I stopped reaching halfway, forgetting what I was doing. My memory, at this point, was getting worse. The pain was dulling down, but my brain still felt like million things at once.

"Alright, son, we'll see what Mr. D thinks." I heard a voice. I blacked out, feeling pain from the back of my neck, almost like a baton. I didn't dream, as most normal people don't when they black out, but, I didn't want to tell you, I had been dreaming. Maybe blacking out is like my emergency sleep. Not the best, but better than none.

I woke up, feeling better. There was nectar and ambrosia sitting on a highly decorated wood night table next to me. The feet of the table were little statues of a playful three headed dog, Cerberus. Not very playful in real life, but the table seemed to make it blissfull. My head felt fine, but I was still leaking memories left and right. I wanted to discard Clarisse's, but that was probably the only way I was going to negotiate a way out of here.

I reached for the ambrosia on the table, thinking it would help me save myself from memory loss. Jax. I didn't have time to grab it. Gone with the wind. I could've got it back, but I didn't know who he was. Audrey. This one, I wanted to slip by. I've had my times where I wanted her banish from the earth. I couldn't stand her, but other times we were best friends, like the time we were laying down on the roof in...

_"Hey, yo!" Audrey yelled at me, pretending to be a gangster. She pointed a finger gun at me, shooting my chest. "Ooof!" I puffed out, pretending to be shot. Jax was lying around, sleeping. I had just got back from the kitchen, getting some snacks. It was at one of those huge sleepovers at Jax's house. Middle of the night, Audrey complains for me to go get some snacks. Of course, I did._

_"You! Drop dem snacks!" She continued, making us laugh. I threw them at her, having an apple bounce of her shoulder and fly behind her. It hit a window, opening it a bit. The cold night breeze trickled into the room. "Grab some blankets." She said, picking up the chips that had spilled on the floor. I grabbed off of the couch, and wrapped them around me like a cape. I felt bad for even thinking about doing this, since Jax and Audrey were always on and off. Thinking about it, she was older than me, so it would be awkward if we dated. She always just treated me like I was her brother, which I was content with that. _

_"Are you coming or what?" Audrey whisper yelled. I could hear the other group of three in one of the other twelve bedrooms, fighting off a foam sword attack.. Jax's house was huge. His parents might or might not have been rich. (I'm sure you can guess.) Jax would invite over about 24 kids from Camp Jupiter and maybe some mortals. They would run around with foam swords and whack each other, but our room, (Jax, Audrey and I) was usually peaceful, figuring that Jax kicks ass in sword fighting. _

_They would respect us as the king, given Jax's skills and because it was his family's house. If you had a treaty with us, you would be in the kingdom, if you didn't you were an outsider._  
_I climbed up outside of the window, and started bear crawling up to Audrey, who was shivering cold with a bunch of Cheetos stuffed in her mouth. I almost was knocked over onto the black roof tiling by a strong gust of wind, which could've come from that one kid. (Jupiter's son) _

_I can't... I can't remember his name. Now that I've come to think of it, how do I remember Jax? I decided not to dwell on it, because that would probably cause trouble. Too late. I looked up, and the roof wasn't there anymore. The walls were melting right down to the one spot where I always stood when... I can't quite remember. What was it?_

My friends, family and everything that I held dearly to me started to slip away, almost if it was just getting farther and farther away. I bolted awake, in enough time too. I was standing in the middle of a campfire looking like thing. Rows of wood logs stuck into the ground, elevated by each bench were all around me. I stood nearest to the fire, with the two of the demigods and a surprisingly familiar demigod.

Clarisse. So was so senile. No clue about herself, and that made me happy. "Woah... fire?" She tilted her head like a confused puppy. I reached my arm to touch her, ready to give back her memories, and try to remember mine.

A girl, about 5'9, blonde hair, and gray eyes, slapped my hand before I touched Clarisse. I had seen those eyes before. Or maybe a different sibling. "Ehhem." She cleared her throat. The Devil turned and looked at me in the eyes. I started to trembled. His sea green eyes were enough to petrify me, worse than Medusa. His shaggy black hair made me want to run him over with a car a thousand times.

His aroma of the sea made me want to puke on his shoes. The sword he was holding, I had heard it was also a pen, made me want to hang him in front of Camp Jupiter, have him be our laughing stock. Yet, despite all of the nasty things I would love to do, I couldn't help but feeling like standing up and clapping him on the back yelling, 'Brothaaa!' He felt so, calm and collected.

"It's awake!" One dude from the crowd said. They laughed. I just continued to stare at Mr. Ocean Brocean. His eyes were so, cool... They made me want to follow him into battle wherever I go.

"Aww! Look he's scared! Yo, Perce, kill him now!" One kid yelled. "Umm, I, umm, well, we have to-"

"Come on Peter Johnson, get your act together!" A man stepped out from behind the fire. "Mr. D, we need Clarisse's memories back." Percy said. "I'm not going to do that! You have your... methods." He looked at me.

"Lord Bacchus?" I asked. His bearded face, beer belly and cheetah shirt blinked for a second. "Argh! Perry Jordan! Get this centurion to the principia... Er! Augh! Do what you need then get him out of here!" Bacchus said. He was splitting from Dionysus to Bacchus. Percy grabbed my hand, unwillingly taking the memories of Clarisse La Rue, given that I was ready to get rid of them, so the next person to touch me would take them.

He froze for a few seconds, twitching every few seconds. I felt like a king. My headaches were gone, my brain felt so free. I started to remember things. I always stood next to the bar window in Jax's house, because we would have to talk to his parents, who were drunk on the other side. They would forget they talked to us 10 minutes prior, and called us back down to refigure who's sleeping over.

"Uuhhhhnnn." Percy grunted, falling to his knees. Annabeth rushed over to aid him, and I got tackled to the ground. I felt like an assassin who had just attacked the president. My brain... I started grinning with power, like it was hiding from me the whole time.

This time, it wasn't memories that were pouring out of my head, but stress. I felt more free than a bald eagle, soaring over the sky. Holding two brains had put me in a constant state of captivity, making my brain feel like an inmate. I felt, more powerful actually.  
Flash of light, poof, screaming.  
"Lord, uh, Zeus! All hail!" I heard. "Well, f**k." I mumbled, still being wrestled on the surprisingly heavy guy. Also, apparently Zeus wasn't the right name for Jupiter right now. "AAAUUUURGRRHG!" I heard. Thunder shook the ground, and Wrestler man got off of me. Everyone else was either kneeling, or too in shock to move. Jupiter was blinking in and out of Zeus. I had never seen Zeus before. He looked like any child would imagine Santa Claus looking like. He had a white beard, and a (kind of) big stomach. He was wearing a white toga, that looked shredded by his own thunder.

His eyes were stormier than Minerva's, showing his age and the things he has seen. He was holding his master bolt in his hand, but I wasn't able to pick up too much detail, as they were switching from form to was very different. He was in no toga, but full battle armor. His beard was black, and for some reason he was holding a sword, not a master bolt. "Jupiter Optimus Maximus. The king and lord." I said, kneeling, hoping that it would help Jupiter win the inner fight against Zeus.

"You... Roman!" Zeus, no doubt, said like a curse. Jupiter started to pull forward. "So, uh... how's Juno?" I asked, persuading Jupiter to come forth. Jupiter needed little help, as he was the most warlike, fighting himself would end up in Jupiter winning, not Zeus.

In a flash of light, Jupiter displayed his dominance by banishing Zeus from the godly form for at most, 24 hours.  
"My child, I have taken care of the troublemaker, Zeus. He does me no good." Jupiter said, sheathing his Imperial Gold sword. "But, you are Zeus... Aren't you?" One greek asked. "Silence. I might be two kings, but we still have different opinions. Now, William Maximus Pace. Where are thou, er- you?"****

Hey, really, thank you so much if you have read to here. Also, I figure you demi-gods would love the song 'Mermaid' by Train. I don't own it. Please review and favorite/follow. Thank you so much!


	4. Fakes and Fights

**Please review, favorite and/or follow. I do need to know what you think. I don't own KC, PJO or HOO. **

"I'm, uh, right here, my lord." I said, standing up. "Ah, child of Rome." That got some boos.

"Silence, delinquents!" Jupiter hushed them. It really did some magic. Nobody wanted to try to restrain me now.

"Zeus has the master bolt. Only one of us may have it. I want to you to retrieve it on the way."  
"Now what was that Apollo told me... Ah! Yes." Jupiter cleared his throat.

"_Ocean's daughter was born alone,_

_she is meant to rule the throne._

_Bound by fear to a hopeless task,_

_the hero of Olympus must break his mask._

_The ocean will begin to fight itself,_

_the loser to be banished to the shelf._

_The destined hero grows old, _

_a position he won't hold. _

_The winner shall be claimed the king,_

_the winner declared by but a string."_

"Ah, yes my boy. You need something to start... Hmm." Jupiter started searching his packs. "No weapons, eh? My rulership is in your hands anyway..." He flipped the sword he held, and dropped it point down. It stuck into the ground, making a satisfying sound of sliding into the dirt. It hypnotized me, and I closed my eyes for a second.

I opened them again to a very different place. The sword shrunk from its original size of around nine feet long to maybe three and a half.

"Listen, child of Rome. This sword is not normal. It isn't meant to be wielded by anyone other than you." Jupiter explained. I raised an eyebrow, how could a sword be meant for me? I don't do combat.

"It is a token of peace from... Some other God." Jupiter started to sparkle, indicating that he was going to flash away, so I covered my eyes. Other god? Wouldn't it be gods? Maybe he was talking about the Egyptians. I certainly hope not. They are a nasty bunch.

Of course, those greedy distasteful Greeks seized me the second Jupiter left.

"Your god may have come, but that doesn't keep us from using you." The guy said. Using me? They were in no way using me. I had nothing to be used as. One brave Mars, er- Ares kid stepped towards the sword embedded into the ground and grasped the handle. My thoughts were, nobody but me could pull it out. I was wrong.

In one quick tug, the sword flew out of the ground. The other Greeks cheered. My insides started to hurt again. My eyes played tricks on me again. I started seeing double of everything. To my left, Percy Jackson was laying in the mud, grasping at his hair, almost pulling it out. _Percy. _

The greatest villain, or hero, (depends on who you are) was laying there, incapable of doing anything. Yet, that was the way I felt. The wooden logs seemed to be rolling all around, and I jumped over one. Once I landed, I realized it wasn't an actual log, just another trick. My eyesight started blurring. The Mars (ugh, Ares.) kid in front of me seemed to be glowing with a powerful aura. The sword caught ablaze, flames trickled down his arm like water.

I focused trying to get rid of the illusion. This time, my brain was not fooling me. The boy was on fire. In a haze, the Ares spawn dropped the sword, and my head seemed to clear.

The flames were put out, also. I could see clearly now, and I could actually feel my body react to my commands. I walked to pick up the sword, but I was stopped by a few kids, jumping from their respective places in the crowd. One kid had enough courage to put me at sword tip. The Celestial Copper (What is it?) glowed in just the faintest way.

"Let him get it." I looked back, seeing Percy order his comrades. They looked disappointed that they couldn't show their 'strength'. Percy looked in such a bad physical and mental state, I didn't want to look at him anymore. I scrambled to get the sword. It was very interesting. Not made of Imperial Gold or Celestial Copper. (I think it might be Celestial Bronze. Not sure.)

I was afraid to touch it, seeing what it did to the last person who did it. I looked back at him. He wasn't there, probably being treated in a hospital like place.

"Pick it up, Roman." Annabeth spat. Clearly she hated me more than Juno. Hera! Sorry I always say Roman names, so you might have to just adapt.

"Do it." She growled again. I was taking no leisure time, she scared me to be honest. I picked it up, and instantly I felt warmer, more comfortable in my skin. _Roman... _Something whispered.

_Accept the skin of our fallen allies..._ I felt like Hades all over again. My skin started to burn, but it wasn't actually burning. I always get the pain, no matter if it's actually doing anything. My life is... painful. Just imagine sticking your arm directly in a candle flame. That's what it felt like, but all over my body. I felt power beyond belief stored in the blade, itching to get into my body.

This power... It was like nothing I had felt before. I felt relieved, happy, and overall just like the perfect person. My wrong deeds had been put on the back of my memory to be forgotten.

My soul was being drifted towards the heavens... Wait... So was my body. I was encased in goldish yellowish light, drifting me upwards towards the sky, where it was coming from. I looked down to see how the Greeks were taking this, and it looked like I expected. It looked as if they had all gotten a kiss from their ex the minute after they broke up. In other words, in awe.

I then realized that it wasn't me being pulled upwards, but it was the sword. _Don't let go of us, William Maximus Pace! _The voices said. I foresaw a trap, but I didn't want to let go. As they say, curiosity killed the cat. Or hellhound, whichever version you read. Probably not the latter.

Anyway, once I reached the top of the light pulley elevator thingy, I blacked out. I'm awesome, aren't I? So freakin' powerful...  
False alarm, I just fell asleep for a minute or so. It was so tranquil in my lightbeam, no noises to be heard, no damage to be done. I couldn't hear the Greeks, or feel the arrows they shot at me. _You will make a good follower. _The voices came back. Follower? Whatever it was, it didn't to have anything to do with it.

Alright... So this is the hard part. I don't know how to explain this, but I was teleported from the top of the beam to a cloud. Please don't judge, I think I'm sane. This was not just a cloud. It was also a palace. Pfff. Palaces. Please. I find those everyday.  
"WHAT THE FUUARGHUA!" I yelled. "I... I suck at life." I sat down on my butt, dropping the sword next to me so I could take in whatever sorcery this was. Then I thought it could be that one air god's palace... Nope. I looked closer at the walls of the castle. Crosses on the walls.

"Lock the gates! Arm the angels! A Devil's spawn has found his way here!" I heard a voice echo. Devil's spawn... Crosses. "Jesus Christ!" I yelled, my answer coming to my head. Followers. Of course. If Egyptians and Greeks were real, there has to be more.  
"Surrender to the power of Christ!" A fully armed Paladin(?) walked out.

He looked like he was wearing a hundred pounds or more of armor. His sword was inscripted with glowing words, as was his armor. All I could see was his eyes. They glowed also. Wings sprouted out of his helmet, probably just for decoration. His armor was very light grey and some goldish lines. The inscriptions were light blue, giving it a nice matching set of colors. I just continued to sit.  
"We have a joker!" He yelled. "You may sit, Benedict." A man in a white robe stepped out in front of Benedict.

He had brown hair and a nice beard making him seem like the cool kind of guy. He wore no armor, being maybe two feet taller than Benedict, who was a giant already. I put him at about nine feet tall, then started actually putting the clues together. "Yes, my lord and savior." Benedict retreated after kneeling.

"Now, sadist, what do you want with the kingdom of Christ and his followers?" Jesus Christ himself asked me. "I am no spawn of the Devil." I answered honestly.

"Hmm. A simple misunderstanding, I see." He said, floating towards me. When I say floating, I mean literally. His feet were at least a foot above the ground. His white robes hung to his ankles, showing off the normal looking sandals he wore.

"A Roman." My new sword sparkled. It caught his eye, and he stopped moving. "Jupiter." He (almost) snarled. "I wasn't expecting you for a good while. What is the dire emergency?"

"I am not Jupiter Optimus Maximus, but a Child of Rome." I said, scared down to the last nerve. This was scary. I didn't want anymore to do with super powerful beings. Their stare could wreck you completely.

"Ah, you shouldn't get stuck up here to long. We don't exist in the mortal world. You are asleep, child. Jupiter's blade put you to sleep, once hitting the ground you stood on. You are dreaming, Child of Rome.

Wake up, and know that we don't exist to you yet. If this was the real Roman timeline, you would maybe have two years before Constantine the Great took to the throne and converted to Christianity. Use your time wisely, boy. I will meet you on the field of battle soon enough, and then we will be real. Just remember, we are fake.

We will be real when Constantine takes office." My palms started to sweat, my eyes played tricks again. _Wake up, William! _I shouted at myself in my head. _This is fake! _I told myself.

Finally, I felt my real self start to pay attention to my commands. I twitched my legs vaguely. I couldn't really feel it, but I was starting to get back to normal. My eyes went blank, indicating a change.

I opened my eyes. I was laying on the ground, still in the campfire zone. Campers had their eyes glued to something... Then I figured out what it would be. My sword, er- Jupiter's sword was probably there. I couldn't see into the crowd of people on the ground. I checked my body to make sure I wasn't injured.

My clothes had a few holes, I had blood leaking out of one side of my ribcage. My usually straight dirty blonde hair was all frizzed up. Sorry, but I love my hair. It was a mess.

"What should we do, Clarisse?" I heard Perseus Jackson ask. Did they fix it? They couldn't have fixed the memory issue already, but it seemed that they did. I pushed myself up to my knees, waiting in that position for a second. Nobody noticed. They other two romans from my circus tent weren't there. I was the only one left.

I tried to stand up, but ropes pulled my hands back down.

_Hey, what's up? Come untie these ropes. _I broadcasted that message into someone's head. _You will untie these ropes, now. _I said again. Finally, a girl from the crowd walked down to my platform. It was normal wood with a post sticking out, ropes tied around it. The girl pulled her sword and slashed straight through my bonds.

It cut like magic, probably only Celestial Cop- Bronze could cut it. No Imperial Gold. _Thanks, go back to your seat. _I commanded her.

"We've got no clue what's going on!" A girl said. I flew to my feet, noticing a few people were whispering and pointing at me. "Watch out!" A boy yelled from the crowd. I heard swords scraping against the sheath.

"Stand down!" Clarisse yelled. "You may have gotten me last time, but this time, I win." I said firmly. Queue laughter.  
"Drop your weapons, child of Rome." Annabeth said. Her eyes weren't actually that grey, or stormy, like everyone else says. "It's best for you." She continued. _Remember, you will need it sometime, and at that time, it will be available. _I remembered Reyna saying when she gave me my gold tipped stick.

I reached out, trying to act what it would feel like holding it. The rough grain, the warmth of the stick and the coolness of gold. I felt it like a memory, and it appeared to me.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" A guy in the crowd said sarcastically, trying to be like those funny pictures on the internet. I chuckled for a second, remembering a few of the funny ones.

The good news: I had my weapon. The bad news: I didn't know how to use it. Percy flew from the crowd, sword raised like a true gladiator. He was coming in hot with a overhead swing prepared. I quickly grabbed both ends and held it like I was going to bench press, and raised it over my head in enough time.

I braced myself and closed my eyes. Normally, a sharp sword like that would cut through wood. It was no longer the small stick I used to walk around with, but a four foot tall wooden rod that had a scythe blade on one end, and a small ball a little bigger in diameter than the rod itself.

Percy's strike bounced straight off the wood, causing some recoil. He staggered backwards, and so did I. The hit was strong. My right arm started to tingle, so I loosened my grip. Bad idea, because the next strike did not come from the unprepared Percy. Annabeth struck with speeds unfathomable. I dropped the scythe from my right hand, and it hit the ground, causing a ripple. Percy fell over, trying to regain his balance. It struck some people that were unprepared.

My right hand picked up the front part of the scythe, and I swung it forward, towards Percy. It was a really unplanned strike, I just needed to test the weight and heft. It didn't weigh much, but the double-sided Imperial Gold blade had a bit of weight on it. I couldn't swing it quickly, but it seemed to do some damage if it hit.

My strike missed, probably because Percy rolled away. Or, I got full on body slammed. Either one, ya know. I was sent tumbling onto the ground with a surprisingly familiar person. Jason Grace, former Praetor and traitor.

"You f**king son of a b**ch!" I yelled, my rage let loose. I was getting so angry, being pushed around and betrayed. I couldn't believe it. I felt so... restricted. I felt my scythe getting warmer. The ball at the end was glowing with my rage. Jason Grace screamed with pain, as the ball burnt his leg. He jumped off, limping towards the crowd.

"Child of Rome! As your praet-"

"You aren't my praetor!" I yelled. I scrambled to my knees, grabbing hold of my scythe with both hands. I increased my grip, not wanting to drop it. The ball was glowing white hot. I didn't know what to do with the white hot ball, so I charged, ready to strike. It was an aimless charge. I didn't really run towards anyone in specific, but I did it to show I was ready.

It started to rain. I was now standing in the middle of the crowd of 'heroes', about to get f**ked up. I held my scythe like a gun, blade against my arm, ball facing enemy. Panic followed. Suddenly, there was nobody there but the people I was fighting. I realized it had been that way for awhile. Jason Grace was blocking the exit, so I thought about blasting him.

Apparently, my mind was the trigger. Energy burst from the scythe, hitting Jason's right shoulder. He flew backwards, and I heard a cheer from my scythe. A girl cried somewhere behind me. I figured it was Piper, his lover. Next, she charged glass dagger held high. I parried her strike with the ball, and her dagger broke. All seemed to be going to my favor, but I left my back unprotected, and it was all my fault.

A bull ran straight into my back, and I heard a crack. The rain was pouring now. I fell into the mud on my back, looking at the bull.  
Where did they get a bull? Frank. The bull turned into a boy, and he looked mad. Also like an Asian baby. I couldn't bring myself to laugh, or even chuckle. The pain of the past events just hit me. My leg seared with the power of my scythe, and my back felt like a blood waterfall. My life was drifting out of me.

I once again, got to my knees and fought to my feet. They looked at me, and only looked. I couldn't move. My knees locked, making me feel helpless. They all charged at once. This was going to hurt. I could feel the anticipation in my head. I felt like my brain had it's own pulse. It beat to my heart, giving me constant pain. They were closing in. I prepared my body for huge impact.

**If you have gotten this far, I thank you. Please help me out, and tell me what you think about this so far.**


	5. Reunions

**Hi, thanks for reading this far. My life is confusing, amirite? Anyway, I would like to give some thanks. First, to those many cans of Dr. Pepper I drank, writing my life story late into the night. That's kind of it. Haha! **

Only one thing hit me, a rock to the head. I fell backwards, my head thumping even more. My brain went into panic mode, because I couldn't see what was going to happen. My eyesight was going bad. My hearing was fuzzing out. I already couldn't smell anything. My brain started pounding even more, making the only thing I heard my heartbeat. Blood poured out of my ears and nose. I couldn't stand it. I closed my eyes, not making an attempt to live anymore. I feel asleep, or blacked out, whichever one came first.

I woke up in a parking garage. I kid you not, a legitimate parking garage.

"Get up, son." I heard a voice say. I looked around, still feeling drowsy. I held my leg, where it was burnt, whilst I got up.  
"Son, you're pretty screwed up, if I do say so myself." I heard the voice again.

"Who are you?" I asked. I have the right to ask, I mean, come on. If you ever wake up in a parking garage, and you hear a voice talking to you, you have all the right to ask. Just hope it doesn't happen to you.

"Haha! I'm Apollo. I've been trying to repair you, but those Greek must really hate you, son!" Apollo said. Great. Another god. How fun is this?

"But... aren't you split like every other god, between helping them and me?" I asked. "Oh... Pfff. Son, I'm Apollo. I don't change. Greek mode: Apollo. Roman mode: Apollo. I find it entertaining to watch other gods fight with themselves ? No. You can trust me, son." He explained. I was starting to like Apollo. He felt like a father.

He didn't really look like one though... He wore some ragged skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said, You Revolve Around Me. I guess it was true... His hair was so blonde it was almost blinding, and it looks good with his deep blue eyes. The first time I saw him I thought he was Justin Beiber. Just saying. Ya know.

"Why do you call me son?" I asked. I instantly knew it was a stupid question, but I couldn't really concentrate, given my brain power was not up to its full. It was going to get real confusing if I was related to Apollo. Freakin' rocks. They suck. Especially when you take one to the head.

"Ha, good question, son. I call you son, because when you were born, you had brown hair." He answered.

"Ummm, what?" I asked, even more confused. That had nothing to do with my question. "Oh! The most important part is next. When you were born, momma Mnemosyne, or Moneta, asked me to be your godfather. Of course I accepted, son! I have you your dirty blond hair as a gift."  
"Very helpful gift..." I mumbled.

"What was that, son?"

"Oh- heh, nothing."

"Alright, son. You should probably get going. The way Greeks and Romans negotiate isn't so, er- peaceful." Apollo said, clapping me on the back. It hurt, too, incase you're wondering. "Wait... WHAT!?" I yelled. He was already gone.

Negotiate? Greeks and Romans. BS. That'll never happen. Our hatred goes deep ever since Annabeth Chase chose the gift of war, because she thought we had killed Percy. Story ends right when she finds him unharmed, and feels REALLY guilty. I don't take pity, though. Neither do the other four hundred Camp Jupiter Romans.

"Hah! I forgot something, son!" I heard Apollo's voice. "Huh?" I managed to get out, before Apollo stuck a needle into the side of my arm.  
"Sun of a b****!" I screamed in agony. I hate needles, they hurt. All of the doctors make up those bullcrap lies like, oh, darling, it won't hurt at all! You won't feel a thing! Yea, you won't feel a thing my ass.

This needle was HUGE! It looked huge anyway. Well, in Apollo's defense, so did everything else.

"Just some, eh, side effects." Apollo said like he didn't know what was going on. I mumbled something that I couldn't even hear. I fell onto the cold hard ground, and instantly thought of that one Taylor Swift song. No pain was felt in my body, though. A minute passed, and my eyes were still only seeing teals and light blues. It was starting to clear up. Apollo had left me there, driving away in some awesome sports car.

There was graffiti on the ground, and it literally said f-word. It didn't actually say the word, just f-word. Typical Canadians. I rolled over, then rolled onto my back, swinging back and forward, finally gaining enough momentum to roll onto my feet. It took me a second to register that my foot hurt, but it did definitely hurt.

It was snowing. Huh? Last time I checked it was... wait. My mind had been playing tricks on me. It was still winter, January 28, 2013.

I stood up, trying to ignore the burning sensation in my feet. The pain cleared from my head, revealing a very colorful garage. It had sections of different colors. I wasn't just seeing blobs in my eyes, because I looked all around, and they stayed in their respective spot. They didn't make any sense to me, as they were shaped like nothing but a world map of random shapes and colors.

The cold finally reached me, making me shiver like crazy. I stayed calm, expelling the cold from my body. It worked. I was no longer shaking, but warm like any other sunny day.

"The god is gone!" I heard a deep voice whisper.

"After him!" A group of telekhines closed in fast around a corner. My body told me to run, and I didn't argue. I ran to down the sloped concrete floor, made a right turn and continued down. They pursued after me, hissing and barking.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?" I yelled in between breaths. It echoed loudly, probably alerting some other monster, or mortals. I kept running down the ramp taking another right to go down to the ground level.

"And we have some creepo up there yelling! Well! I'll see you guys when- wait... WHAT IS THAT?" A girl yelled, obviously recording herself with her phone. She had brown hair, and light grey eyes. She was taller than me, but I didn't get much time to analyze her, as I was sliding down the raised edge of the ramp on my butt, sliding away from the telekhines.

Near the bottom, I launched myself onto the nearest car, a red minivan. The telekhines slammed into the car, unable to stop from running so fast. I used my momentum to jump to the next car, and the next. I leaped up against a pole, and pushed off backwards. I grabbed some piping on the ceiling and held on for dear life. The Telekhines were on the ground twenty feet below me.

"I am so f**ked." I said to myself, shaking my head.

"Marley, get out of there now. That guy, he's uh, nevermind." I heard a boy and girl talking to the girl over the phone. I swung my legs, creating speed like a swing.

"Marley, just get out of there. He looks qualified to handle it." I heard the people over the phone again. Remembering a second late, I swung onto a kidnapper van looking like thing. I checked the bag on my back and found my stick with gold tips. Feeling the unusual warmth of the stick in my hands, I grasped both ends holding both of my hands against the surprising cold Imperial Gold.

"OH MY... LORD!" The girl cried again.

"Marley, get Atlanta out of there now. Marley, he's a Roman." The boy whispered the latter sentence.

Just for effect, and partially because I wanted these people to watch me own some Telekhines, I yelled, "LEGIO XII FULMINATA!" and jumped off of the swaying van. I landed on one Telekhine, slamming the bottom of the rod into its face. I turned just at the right time, and deflected a blow from a Celestial Bronze sword. It wasn't a Telekhine, but yet again, a Greek.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I yelled, flying over the wall of cars towards the parking garage entrance of the mall. My ribcage felt like Chuck Norris just roundhouse kicked me. Pain. More damn pain. I flew maybe fifty feet, hitting the ground with enough impact to kill a buffalo. I rolled maybe ten feet, and hit the curb. "Sunfabtch!" I mumbled, my voice slurred.

"Atlanta! We need to haul ass outta here, now!" The girl yelled quite loudly into the phone. Pretty abnormal if you ask me. I felt fine, after a second. "Just don't look." I heard the girl's voice again. I got up, noticing the Greeks charging towards me. I turned towards the girl, and ran, screaming some bullshit about zombies taking over.

"Roman! Stop!" One of the Greeks yelled, obviously at me. I stopped running, almost falling onto my face. A girl ran out of the probably bullet proof mall door, her eyes glued to her phone. Blonde hair, but not golden. Really, kind of yellow and white mixture. I couldn't see her eyes, as she was staring into a smartphone.

She was maybe an inch shorter than me, skinny, maybe a little too skinny and smiling. Atlanta smiled up at her weird friend, but her smile faded away when she saw the giant frown upon her face. Atlanta followed her eyes to me, then to the group of about six Greeks behind me.  
"Hands up, creepy scythe weapon on the ground!" One yelled. Atlanta tried to muffle a scream. I looked towards her. Her green eyes were so deep, one could almost get lost in them.

"ROMAN! DO AS I SAY!" The greek behind me yelled. I dropped it. It wasn't much help anyway. Click. I swung my head back towards the girl with brown hair.

"You. Mellorn. What does that name mean to you?" I asked. She backed up, shaking.

"That's my last name." Was the simple and honest answer.

"What's your name?" She asked, visibly nervous. "I'm one of your sister's friends." I said. It wasn't the complete truth. This was Mara Mellorn's sister. Mara was the Greek demigod who found me, but got hurt in a battle between Romans and Greeks. Turned out that I was Roman, and I haven't talked to her since. She was, what now? 16? Yea, I think so. She told me about a sister once... Elena. That's it.

"Elena Mellorn." I said calmly. She tilted her head a bit, as did Atlanta.

"Ho- how do you know my name?" She asked.

"Mara Mellorn, 2011. Doomsday kid. WMP, or to her, wimp. Born May 13, 1999." I said, recollecting the facts about Mara and I. They sometimes called me Doomsday kid, as I was found to be a demigod on December 21, 2011. A year before 'Death for all'.

"You're... You're him?" She asked. Mara always told me she spoke highly of me to her sister. I'm sure this was very impressive, being held by a bunch of kids.

"Yea, William Maximus Pace, Devil to the Brain." I said, giving myself a title. I made it clear I was a child of Mnemosyne (Moneta) when I gave Mara a migraine that pounded her head to the beat of Thriller.

"Well... This is awkward. I would like to-" I dove into a belly flop formation, grabbing my scythe with ultimate speed. I lifted it behind my head, parrying the strike I had expected to come.

I rolled forward, stopping at the feet of Atlanta, who screamed. I would say, all of this happened in at most, three seconds. I stood up, getting a push from Atlanta. I rebalanced, turning towards the fighting Greeks. One had left, probably to send a message. Four were standing ready to fight me.

"You underestimate my power, bros. I'm a centurion of the Fourth Cohort, born and raised a true Roman." I threatened. I got a snort in response.  
"Your choice. Bang." I pointed a finger gun at the guy on the right wing, finally reaching some action. He collapsed in an overload of the brain, causing defecting problems. I wonder who did that?

It did take a toll on me, causing a few small black and purple blobs for a few seconds. My muscles screamed in excitement, ready to leap into a battle I have so longed for.

**Please please please review/favorite/follow! Thank you people so much!**


	6. Mission Briefing

**Hi! Here is a disclaimer!: I do not own PJO, HOO or KC.  
Thank you for reading this far, and read on!**

"STOP!" I heard a voice come from the entrance to the parking garage. A few armored guards ran into vision. As they closed in, I realized that they were Roman. Next, I saw two people in purple togas walk in behind. Reyna and Octavian. Quickly realizing the leaders of Camp Jupiter, the Greeks stepped aside. Well, all except the one guy on the floor.

"William Pace, what have you been doing here?" Reyna asked, showing no emotion whatsoever.  
"Uh,- Apollo had me up a few floors, when I was hit in the head. He healed me, and I came down here, and found some Greeks. Well, they, uh, found me." I said, motioning my head towards the Greeks.

"That's Reyna, Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth. I've heard a lot about how she is really rude and doesn't care about-" The guy on the phone with Marley whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I, oh-shit!" He yelled, noticing everything was silent. I grabbed the phone from her hand and smashed it on the ground.  
"Hey that's my! Um, nevermind." Marley started.

"Now, William. You unfortunately happen to be the only Centurion of the Fourth alive today. Apollo showed us the way to reach you, and it seems that you have caused quite the rumble. Also, believe that they were holograms, as they are." She said, pointing at the two girls.  
"Sorry." I dipped my head down. Then I thought. "Wait... You said only Centurion of the Fourth? What happened?" I asked, trying to control my voice from quavering.

"War. It happens. The Fourth got the most damage. The Battle of New Athens and the Battle of the Brooklyn House. The Seventh Legion is non-existent, except for a few members. They took the heavy damage." Octavian explained.

"Is this all that's left of the Twelfth?" I asked looking around at the maybe thirty legionnaires around.

"Oh, no no no. The Twelfth is fine. This is the Honor Guard. We came to negotiate peace with the Greek-Egyptians, or as we call them, the Conluctators. Latin for enemy. We have agreed to keep the peace for as long as the negotiations go. Now, come with us." Octavian motioned to the outside of the parking garage.

I didn't hesitate, thankful to be with some allies. My feet were starting to get numb, as it was snowing outside. I looked to my left, and the only thing in vision was a two laned road reaching down farther than eyesight.

To my right was a twenty foot tall hill, water splashing over it. I started to shiver, but nobody notice. They were all looking at something straight in front of us. I turned my head slowly, not wanting to see what had caught their undivided attention. A whole damn tent set up. I mean, it's not a big deal, but I could see that it was housing a possibly hostile large group of soldiers, that I would not like to meet in battle.

"Back to the torture." One demigod sighed, his breath visible because of the cold.

It was still snowing, blocking clear vision of the temporary camp. I stepped onto the snowy grass, and instantly felt the cold of winter. We trudged on, ignoring the heavy snow and radical cold. My hands started to numb, so I stuck them in my hoodie pocket, where I felt my scythe-stick thing. I took it out, to find that it was glowing on the ends.

"We're going to be needing this." Octavian snatched it from my hand, and I almost hit him, like I do whenever someone else takes my things.

"Ummm, ok." I said, disappointed that I couldn't keep such a nice weapon.

After all, I don't think that I deserved it, probably should be with someone with better fighting capabilities than me. After walking a football field or so, we reached our destination. We had three large red and purple tents, with ten or so smaller ones. Gold outlining was used for details on the tents, it made it look really fancy.

After looking around for awhile, I realized that the Roman tents weren't the only ones. Green and blue Greek tents stood, possibly housing a hostile army I would not like to face on the battlefield.

In between the tents stood a large campfire, burning strong even through the snowy weather. There was one more tent that was bigger than the others. I could hear people shouting inside, and I figured that it was the council tent. It was big and grey, standing probably twenty feet tall and forty feet wide.

"Soldiers, to your tents. Octavian follow me." Reyna ordered. I started towards my tent when Octavian put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're coming with us." He said, almost like a police officer. I cracked a grin, and I thought I saw him smile also. Maybe I was hallucinating. We started for the grey tent of doom, the shouting getting louder as we neared. Reyna flung open the flap-door thingys, making an entrance for us.

People stared at us, mainly me. They had seen Reyna and Octavian before, but some of them hadn't seen me. I felt like their son, they escorted me to the Roman section and told me to be quiet, sitting on either side of me. I stared around, seeing the Omega symbol hanging from the side were the Greeks sat.

One specific person was staring me down, my 'arch-enemy', Jason Grace. His eyes were intense, looking like lightning clouds. He was holding Piper's hand. She was listening and nodding, while Jason gave me a cold blank look. Sparks flew, and Piper jumped in her seat.

Jason did nothing but release her hand and muttering some apology. Piper followed Jason's eyes to me, and shook her head in disapproval. I blanked out, not caring what anyone said, as it probably wouldn't pertain to me. My downfall exactly.

"Yes, he is coming with us! We are leaving now, and we choose him!" Percy yelled towards us. I sat up straight, processing his statement.  
"We have thirty other very capable men who would love to go, just don't make him do it!" Reyna jerked a thumb in my way.

"Do what?" I asked foolishly, indicating that I hadn't been paying attention the whole time. I got some groans from and, and a few facepalms. "Idiot!" Octavian exclaimed. I shrugged and looked around at the people. They were all Greeks, except for Carter and Sadie Kane, who were sitting there, obviously not giving a shit.

"We're leaving. Annabeth, grab some Ambrosia and Nectar. You, need to follow me." Percy pointed at the supply of Ambrosia and Nectar for Annabeth, then pointed to me.

"Wuh?" Was my only response. "Just go. Do us a favor and don't come back." Octavian growled.

"Octavian! Take it easy, he will do fine." Reyna said. "Do fine in what?" I asked.

"Exactly my point." Octavian argued. "Whatever." Reyna said in disgust. I saw Percy glaring at us, and decided to follow him out of the tent. I half ran half walked to him, following him outside where the howling wind and blizzard like snow whipped against my face. We stormed into the biggest Greek tent there, and he threw a sword at me. Not like, attempt to kill, but for me to arm myself.

"Zeus wanted you to have it." Percy grinned. It was that sword. Nothing special about it, just a normal Imperial Gold sword. Except, it said Jupiter Optimus Maximus down the side of the blade. The handle was made of wood, wrapped in leather. I took a second to look around the tent. There were two small beds in the far corner, and a chest in front of each one. One bed side table in between the beds, a lamp illuminating the tent.

Armor hung from ropes all around the room, set out to dry from the freezing snow turning into water on the Celestial Bronze chestplates. A desk was on the left hand side, papers sprawled all over it, drawers open. A blue lamp stood atop it, making you feel underwater. I instantly knew that was Percy's desk, not just from the lamp but from the papers so unorganized.

A wardrobe sat next to it, clothes hanging out. I could see Camp Half-Blood shirts, and one Camp Jupiter shirt. It made me happy to see that he kept that one. Other than those things, the tent was pretty normal.

"I don't understand it. Do you?" He asked. I had forgotten about him.

"What- oh. Not really. What does it do?" I questioned, he just shook his head in response, indicating that he was asking me, not testing me. "Come on, we're ready." Annabeth peaked her head in the tent. "Alright, Wise Girl." Great. I was going to have to put up with shitty nicknames for the rest of the quest. I groaned, and they both stared at me, expecting me to say something. "I'm just- nevermind. For all it's worth, sorry." I apologized, holding my hands up to show I was backing off.

"Come on, bro, we got to work together. I know our heritage hasn't agreed, but really, c'mon man, I don't see you as an enemy. Zeus- er, Jupiter gave you the quest. He wanted me to go. This pertains to all of us. Just, let's put aside our differences and work together. We are willing to do this." Percy said, almost like he had spent hours putting it together. Then I noticed he wasn't even looking at me, and had a remote in his hand.

I turned around, and saw a electrical board thing that said displayed everything he just said in Ancient Greek.

"Glad you can read. If you say you want to work this out, I'm in for it. I just haven't had the greatest past with people like you." I told him. He nodded his head, showing that he understand. His sea green eyes paralyzed me, keeping me from thinking for a second.

"I get you. Let's just work together now, and figure the rest out later." Percy cracked a smile, and I felt warm for a second. Greek or not, I felt as if I could trust him.

"Let's head out, boys."

I had some new allies for the time being, making me feel a bit safer. I couldn't trust anyone then, and that was the first hope to me getting back to normal. I was ready to tackle the quest with some new people. I was excited. My first quest, with the legen- wait for it -dary Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They no longer were robots to me, but new friends I could fall back on for help. No longer the enemy, the ally.

"So, you ready brotha?" Percy punched my shoulder. It felt weird, as I was thirteen, and he was seventeen. I was ready alright.

"Yea. Let's get get our asses kicked."

**Hi, broskis! I will love you for an eternity if you Review, I really need some feedback! Also, remember to Follow and Favorite! I'll try to update before Sunday again, as today is Wednesday the fifth of February, in case you need to know when I was talking about. Thanks!**


	7. A check-up with Death

**A/N: Did you know that the human brain probably skipped over the second 'get' in the last sentence of the last chapter? :D**

"Till you put me down~ oohhh!" I slapped Percy once more.

"Truthfully, your singing is awful." I grinned. It was pretty funny, I do admit. "Come on, get serious you two." Annabeth gave us the evil eye. I pulled out Percy's earbud, hoping Annabeth wouldn't notice. We were sitting on a public transportation bus, all the way in the back.

"You had those in the whole time?" Annabeth questioned. "Er, what?" Percy pulled out the other earbud. "I wasn't sure if you were ignoring me or just ignoring me." Annabeth commented. "You were talking?" Percy asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"Augh! I told you the whole plan!" Annabeth exclaimed. That got a few crazy looks from the other people on the bus.

"I feel bad for you, son. You're stuck with your sister and her boyfriend, sucks, doesn't it?" One guy asked me. He reminded me of Apollo, calling me son.  
"Um... She's not my sister." I pointed a thumb at Annabeth. She looked insulted. Come on, I'm not that bad. "Oh. Still, you gotta stick with em, son."  
"Apollo?" I asked out of curiosity. It was a stupid question. "Are you sane, boy?" He asked. "Uh, yea." Percy facepalmed.

"Hmm. My name is Daniel. Gotta go, it's my stop." He got up, and relieved himself to be really tall. Probably 6'5, looking about 55 years old. "Don't talk about it." I growled. Percy just laughed.  
"At least you remembered the plan, right?" Annabeth directed her question towards me. "Who-huh? Oh yea. I remember everything." I reminded her. "Of course. Sorry." She said. I just put on a half smile, then the bus hit a building. Forrealz, kids.

This bus slammed into a building doing thirty five miles per hour. I flew forward, flipping over some seats. I heard a crack, but not from my body. I was virtually unharmed, since I got the easy load, slamming into padded seats. I looked over, and Annabeth was passed out on the floor, blood oozing from her head.

"Well... Shit." I said. I got up, testing my body for injuries. My elbow hurt a bit when I extended it, but not enough to do any harm. I looked around for Percy, completely disregarding Annabeth for a second. I found where the crack came from. Percy twisted mid-air, and slammed into a metal pole, his back facing it. He groaned indicating not much damage had been done.

I remembered Annabeth and kneeled next to her. I shook her, getting a response.

"What are you doing!?" She whispered screamed at me. "There's- your- your bleeding." I pointed towards the blood. "No, I'm not." She said, checking her head. She rolled onto her back, and pointed towards the ceiling. There was a hole, and blood dripping down.

I got to my feet, and walked towards the front of the bus. The bus driver was ejected out of the front window, into a window of the building we hit. He was for sure not ok. I turned away from him, and headed towards the back. Percy was getting to his feet, no blood from him either.

"Definitely magical interference." He said, cracking his back yet again. "There's a chance it could be natural. It is very snowy outside, and possibly icey. It could've been that." Annabeth reasoned. "True." I agreed, beckoning towards the door.

"You guys ready?" Percy asked, starting for the door. He drew Riptide, a weapon that never ceased to amaze me. As it transformed into a sword, I drooled.

"My bag." I searched frantically through the seats, checking for the black baseball bag I had brought to conceal my sword. It was there, sitting in the third row. I took the sword out of the baseball bat compartment and left the bag.

"Alright, so where are we?" Percy asked. "Brooklyn." Annabeth scanned her map. "Brooklyn House, here we come!" Percy exclaimed. They both instantly looked at me.

"You do know that... When you said you were in the Brooklyn House, it was only a dream?" Annabeth asked. "And those people- Marley, they were fake. For a bit. Once you showed up, they replaced themselves with , the girl we are after, still has no clues about being a demigod." Annabeth explained. I remembered the two moments, not deeply though. I didn't want to fall into a flashback.

"Hmm." I just shrugged. "And, Percy, are you sure it's a good idea to go there now?" Annabeth looked at him.

"We've got no timeline. They're pretty cool, too." Percy pointed out. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and we started towards the Brooklyn House.

"They've got all these cool gadgets and stuff, it makes life so-"

"Percy, I doubt he really cares."

"Uh, sorry."

That was the only thing I heard over our walk. Before you know it, we were on top of a abandoned warehouse, looking at the Brooklyn House.

"Knock knock? Who is home!?" Percy yelled. I leaned up against the black railing, looking a badass. I'm just that epic, aren't I? I leaned on my sword, tip down. "You know, you look like you're sixteen." Annabeth said. I had grown three inches since the museum, making me about 5'7. Impressive, eh? Just the normal Demigod growth spurt, though.

"I'm fourteen." I replied. It was true, I had lied earlier, trying to get out of serious duty due to young age. My actual birthday is February 24, 1998. The door opened, and I saw a group of people behind said door.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Sadie Kane spoke up. I put on a death glare. "Pwerthy!" A toddler clapped her hands. I leaned my sword up against the railing crossing my arms, waiting for them to notice me.

"So! How's it going guys?" Carter asked. He looked very content, a smile reaching across his face. Apparently they were heroes to them, also.

"We came with our friend..." Percy put emphasis on friend. They looked towards me, and I raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm. Child of the trickster god, -Hermes!" One kid exclaimed. It was weird, he had a penguin shirt and penguin pants on.

"Er, um... He's not Greek." Annabeth mumbled. Carter and Walt shot Percy worried looks, and he just shrugged.

"What is he then?" Sadie asked.

"By the looks, and the style, I'd say Roman. He's got more of an attitude to him, making him seem more arrogant, getting into fights a lot. Like the Romans." One girl said, like she had read a biography on my life. I didn't move. "Like, the guys you fought? I thought they were big and tough?!" Penguin guy said.

"Given the rather non physical build to him, and the smirk he has, I would say a child of Athena. Also, the blonde hair." The girl said again.

"Annabeth, is that your brother?" She asked.

"Umm, no."

"You guys... Might want to lock your head. Child of Mnemosyne. Sorry, Moneta. Goddess of Memory. He's got access to your entire brain. William, don't" Annabeth told them, then addressed me.

"Does... Does he talk?" Felix asked. I facepalmed, and said, "Of course I talk, what do you think?" I muffled a laugh.

"I've never actually met a Roman before. Sadie wouldn't let me fight." Felix admitted. "Nice to meet you." I shook his hand, getting off the railing. I got a few cold glares, probably Kanes wanting me to stay away.

"I'm going to stay outside. This place isn't meant for me, and I don't need to cause any trouble." I admitted, sitting back on the railing. It had stopped snowing thirty minutes prior, thank the gods. My jeans and purple S.P.Q.R hoodie were my best. That was the only thing I wore.

"Are you sure? We'll, make it fine for now." Sadie offered.

"No, I'm fine." I said hastily.

I sat in silence for minutes, until I heard the door crack open. I turned my head quickly, and saw Percy.

"Some kids would like to see you. A true Roman." Percy offered. "You joking?"

"No."

"Come on in!" Sadie said in an obviously fake upbeat tone. I could tell. I made her nervous. I got up, grabbing my sword from the ground. She tensed up, and I sheathed it to be safe. I had risen too quickly, and I started to get fuzzy. I walked inside, feeling drunk. Before I knew it, I was inside the main room, leaning against a wall. Egyptians were staring at me. Pretty much all of them.

"C'mon, William! Stop being such a downer." Percy waved me over. Some Egyptians backed up, that obviously not being a good idea for them.

"Grudges don't just disappear, ya know." I said, walking towards Percy.

"Yes, but since you lost you should be entitled to be kind. At least they showed mercy." The brainiac girl pointed out. "We didn't lose." I mumbled.

"Ahaalrooighty then! Let's get onto another topic! So, William tell me about yourself!" Percy said, clapping his hands. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Wehheeelll. William is 14, born February 24, 1998. Uh... Only living Centurion of the Fourth." Annabeth said. "Child of Rome, born and raised in St. Louis. Child of Moneta, like we said earlier." She continued.

"You said, only living Centurion of the Fourth Cohort?" Carter raised an eyebrow. "Yes." I replied quietly. They were probably thinking about killing the last Centurion of the Fourth for some honor or crap.

"You survived the battle of New Athens?" Sadie asked. "No, I wasn't there. I fought seven specific demigods at Camp Half-Blood, taken down by a rock to the head. Jason Grace. Woke up in a parking garage with the god Apollo, he healed me, I found what we were looking for, then she ran away." I explained. The Egyptians shot Percy and Annabeth confused glances. They knew who the seven demigods were.

"Percy? You guys fought?" Sadie asked. She sized me up, then looked at Percy.

"Nasty scythe weapon he used. Almost killed Jason. Let's just... not talk about it now." Percy trailed off. I was glad he changed the topic. I was going to lose that battle anyway.

"Umm. William... The holograms weren't always in play. She knows what you look like, so this is going to be harder than we thought." Percy warned me.

"Alright! Let's get onto a brighter topic!" Sadie cheered up the mood. "You don't mind that some kids would like to see you, do you?" She asked. It really wasn't a question, anyway. I just shrugged in response.

"Guys, c'mon!" She yelled. I unsheathed my sword and leaned on it. She gave me a wary look. "Don't worry, he's not much of a combat person." Percy whispered to her. Saide let loose a bit. I saw a few kids staring at me from a distance, and one ran up to me.

"Hi, I'm Jaz. Sadie wouldn't let me fight in the battle, so I really wanted to meet a Roman. You don't look tough like Sadie said you guys looked like." The words flew out of her mouth. I started to get dizzy. Attack them, boy! They are the enemy! Words scattered all around the room. They all started to look at me, I struggled to stay standing.

"Someone's h-he-here." I managed to mumble. Oh, I'm no enemy, my boy! I'm just here to visit my son!

Moneta? I couldn't think straight. I'm your mother! The room dimmed, and Egyptians and Greeks alike started to panic. They screamed, and Percy drew riptide. Something- someone was released from my head, and every went back to normal.

"What WAS that?" Sadie asked, holding onto the couch. "Oh, just me, my deary." Moneta was standing in front of me, dressed in green robes. Words floated across them.

"Who are you?" Sadie asked. "Mother... Now isn't a good time." I knelt.

"My own son! I've been waiting for this day for too long! You're not even happy to meet your own mother? You're no son of mine!" She screeched.

"Roman Goddess? In the Brooklyn House? Unacceptable!" Walt yelled. He reminded me of Terminus. "Walt?" Sadie looked at him. His eyes were glowing gold. Reminding me of the gods.

"Be gone from here!" Walt yelled again. "Walt, stop!" Sadie cried out.

"Anubis! I have rights to visit my son wherever he may be. You can't stop me anyway. Weak god." Moneta continued.

"Mother... Stop it! Anubis means no harm!" I got to my feet, yelling at my... mom. It was weird to think that the crazy lady yelling at a god was my mother.

"A spawn of Moneta!? Die, godling!" I turned around to see Walt running towards me, as he neared he held out his arm. I reached for my sword, but I couldn't pick it up from the ground quickly enough. He touched me, and I felt weak, collapsing onto the floor. Peoples yelling turned into random noises and Moneta was nowhere to be seen. I had died.

"It isn't your time, child of Rome." I sat in a court, one god and one goddess were the only people in their with me. "You died from a god. The gods have retreated, making the ones that stayed almost useless. Anubis cheated. Go back. Kill Anubis, and keep them away from my daughter. I will guide you until his death. Their death." The god said. The goddess looked worried.

"Are you sure this is the right decision? It could cause more war, a godling killing a god from different heritage." The goddess said. "I am sure, my dear Iris."

My eyes shot open. Four people were staring down at me. Percy, Annabeth, Carter and Sadie. I wasn't in control of my body.

"There's a god in him. His eyes are golden." Sadie noticed.

"But he isn't blood of the pharaoh!" Carter said. "Osiris! It is him!" Walt called out. "Anubis. This mortals duty is to kill you. It has been set by me. He will reincarnate as himself until you die. Give in now. You have cheated." The voice came from me, but it wasn't mine.

"What? No!" Sadie cried. "His brain is powerful enough to cripple you from here! Surrender, Anubis!" The voice said again. It was the god from the courtroom, Osiris.

"William, gain control! Giving full power to a god will kill you. Hold up three fingers if you can hear me!" Carter ordered. I held up three fingers, no problem.

"I don't know- I get up." I said, finally in my voice. Kill Anubis. The voice said in my head. My body unlocked.

"Surrender, Anubis. If you do, your body will be saved. If you don't both will die. Release. The god left my body, only to appear next to me. I didn't have time to recover. Anubis hit me hard, toppling me to the ground. I rolled him off. He was heavy, but I could handle it.

I got up, and dashed to my sword. Annabeth tried to stop me, but I shook free from her grasp. I didn't run to attack Anubis, though. I ran out the door, plunging myself into the darkness of the night. Sprinting down the metal grated stairs, I could feel light on my back. Percy and Annabeth screamed after me.

"Will, keep running!" I heard Percy yell towards me. I sprinted, adrenaline giving me a burst of energy. After running through two blocks, out of the warehouse yard, I collapsed onto the street.

"Ummm, are you ok?" I looked up. A group of kids, probably around eleven or twelve were staring down at me.

"Is that a sword?"

**Please, do all those good things that you awesome people do!**


End file.
